Eris
Eris is a manufacturing company for athletic shoes and apparel featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The company is a parody of Nike, however Eris means 'strife' in Greek, whereas Nike means 'victory' (despite 'nike' in Greek being pronounced 'nee-kay'). The logo is also somewhat similar to that of DC Shoes because of letter "E" being inverted, much like the "D" and "C". There are radio advertisements for one Eris product in GTA San Andreas, called Pump-Up shoes, a parody of the real life Nike Air Jordan basketball shoes, which also sported inflatable air pockets inside the shoe. According to Eris, 'women love winners, and winners wear shoes.' Company radio advertisements in GTA III explain the "benefits" of working for the company. The company employee, Joey, a child who "sewed his hands together", may be nodded towards the sparked conflicts/strikes between Nike and people against child labor who found out Nike's soccer balls were made by children in the Middle East. In addition to this, one of the founders and board members of Eris, Pete Vassal was involved in a steroid scandal in 2008 bringing even more controversy on the company. Inaccessible Eris shops can be found throughout Liberty City and San Andreas, although the player can buy Eris T-shirts at any Binco store available in San Andreas. In GTA IV, you can see pedestrians wearing Eris clothing and footwear and backpacks, etc. Despite this, the player cannot wear anything made by Eris. Footwear Made by Eris (GTA IV Era) Radio Commercial in GTA III Eris Running Shoes commercial audio. *'Voiceover:' A good shoe starts from the ground up. At Eris we make high-quality footwear. In fact, you can find Eris running shoes in over 140 countries around the world. In the past, there has been some criticism about our workers. That's why I'm here in one of Eris factories so you can meet some of them... Excuse me, sir, do you enjoy your job here? *'Child:' It's fun ... We get to play with knives! *'Voiceover:' Heh, I see... is there a real sense of teamwork? *'Children:' My friend Joey sewed his hands together! *'Voiceover:' Wow, you're learning some real skills! How about the salary and benefits? *'Children:' Yesterday, I made a dollar! *'Voiceover:' You see, that's the kind of dedication we have to our employees and the quality of our shoes. Eris Running Shoes. Always running... from something. Trivia * Derrick McReary purchases his clothing from this store. * The first letter in the Eris logo is actually a symbol of the 5 fingered hand of Eris, a logo in the Principia Discordia as a symbol of the same-named goddess of Chaos. This is a nod to the cult of "Discordianism", a popular mock-religion popularized by The Illuminatus Trilogy. * The Eris logo, when turned upside-down, appears to form the word "STD" or/and "SEX". * In Playboy X's penthouse, there is an Eris box with one shoe in it. * Some enemies wear Eris T-shirts in Rockstar's Max Payne 3. * The brand also makes a brief appearance in Rockstar's Manhunt. Gallery Image:Eris-Logo,_IV.png|Eris logo Image:Eris-GTASA-advert.png|Advertisement (GTA SA) Image:Eris-GTASA-advert2.png|Advertisement (GTA SA) Image:Eris-GTASA-advert3.png|Alternative advertisement for Eris in GTA San Andreas. Image:Eris-GTASA-advert4.png|A dilapidated Eris billboard, GTA San Andreas. Image:Eris-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Eris store in Schottler, Broker (GTA IV) Image:Eris-GTASA-trackjackets.jpg|Purchasable track tops in Sub Urban. Image:Eris-GTASA-exterior.png|Eris in Rodeo, Los Santos (GTA SA). File:Eris&suburban.png|An Eris T-Shirt, next to a SubUrban T-shirt in Rockstar's Manhunt. See also * Heat * ProLaps de:Eris es:Eris Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Corporations Category:Clothing Stores Category:In-Game Products Category:Companies